


Going Without

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't find his boxers. Draco is the opposite of helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Without

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://isinuyasha.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://isinuyasha.livejournal.com/)**isinuyasha** who prompted me with "Harry/Draco, missing underwear." Hope this fits the bill. ;) Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

Harry had found his trousers strewn over the sofa in the living room, his shirt tossed over the kitchen table, and his Auror robes in a heap by the front door where Draco had dropped them after ripping them off the night before. But try as he might, Harry couldn't find his boxers.

He'd checked high and low, under the couch cushions, beneath the dining room table, and he was currently on his knees sweeping wandlight below the bed, but it was to no avail.

"Looking for these?" Draco stood in the doorway to the en suite, danging the very boxers Harry'd spent the last half-hour searching for. A white towel was slung low on his hips, his skin still damp and glistening from his shower. If Harry hadn't already been ridiculously late for his shift, he'd be tearing off that towel, boxers be damned. But as it was...

"Merlin, thank you-" Harry stood and stretched out his hand, but with a coy smile and a flick of his wand, Draco Vanished the boxers away. "Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry," Draco said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Draco..." Harry groaned. "Bring them back."

"Never learned the counter to that particular spell," Draco said, his mouth pulled in an exaggerated frown, but his eyes were sparkling.

He stepped forward and began to button close Harry's shirt, his palms smoothing down Harry's chest along the way. "Don't look so put out. There are some advantages to going without."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

Draco grinned, then leaned forward, lips brushing against the shell of Harry's ear as he spoke. "Maybe I'll stop by for lunch and show you."

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to hold back his erection before it could swell, but it was to no avail. Thank Merlin his standard uniform included long robes, because Harry had the feeling it wouldn't be going away anytime soon, not with Draco's promise ringing in his ears.

"You still owe me a pair of boxers," Harry said as Draco pulled away.

"Don't worry. I'll make up for it," he said. "Now off with you, before I decide you shan’t be going to work at all."

As tempting as that offer was, Harry didn't think his boss would accept calling in horny as an excuse to miss his shift, so he reluctantly finished dressing and left with Draco swooshing him out the door.

Besides, late as he was, lunch wasn't too long a wait. Harry Disapparated with a goofy smile on his lips.

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
